Saving Bella
by MWhitlock
Summary: Bella's life has been in danger because of a vampire since she was eight. Charlie had to keep her safe from the vampire by sending her away. Years later was his decision the best? Victoria helps Bella when she's still human but stays her sister when they return to Forks where they meet the Cullens. Is Bella a human, vampire or both? Charlie doesn't care he just wants Bella back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters I just have fun making stories.**

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic under this name. I had another account years ago but forgot all my login information so I started fresh! Hope you like my new story. 3**

**Charlie's POV**

I miss my baby girl. My sweet little Bells. I wonder how she's been doing all these years. When I think back to all those years ago I hate the decision I made of not keeping her here in Forks with me. My ex-wife didn't even care half as much as I did of our daughter. I mean she's not a terrible mother but she wasn't exactly the best. I had to do what I had to do to keep Bella safe even if that meant sending her away all those years ago.

_-Flashback-_

"_Charlie- I'm leaving." Renée had told me when I came home from work one day._

"_Leaving?"_

"_Yes I can't stay here any longer. I hate it here. I'm moving to Arizona." I knew this day was coming eventually. She never hid the fact that she hated this small town. _

"_Just do me a favor?" I asked her in a trembling voice before closing my eyes for a few seconds to calm my voice. When I opened them she looked at me with pained eyes waiting for me to continue._

"_Take Bella. Take her with you and keep her safe." _

"_Charlie?"_

"_Please she needs this. She needs to leave this place before he comes back for her. Please_ _Renée do this one thing for me." I looked at her with tears in my eyes hoping she'd do this if not for me then for Bells. _

"_I'll take her." She whispered._

_-End of flashback-_

That was six years ago. Renée took Bella away from Forks when she was just eleven years old. No matter how much I hated the fact that I had to send her way it was for the better and I will not regret it. I guess I should explain why I needed to send my daughter away even though I loved her so much. You see it all started when she was eight almost nine. I was in the backyard teaching Bella how to throw a ball. We've been out there for over an hour and it was a lost cause but Bella was so stubborn and wouldn't give up. Renée watched us play from the steps while reading a magazine when they stepped out of the woods. Two men that changed our lives forever. The first man was African American, tall and had his long dark hair in dreadlocks while the other was shorter and had his dirty blond hair in a low ponytail. I watched as they walked with such grace out of the woods. I moved closer to Bella and stood in front of her while keeping Renée in my line of vision. I had a bad feeling about these guys and my fear for my family was at it's highest. The one thing that stood out the most was their piercing red eyes.

"_Hello my name is Laurent and this is James." _

"_What a wonderful smelling daughter you have." The one named James said._

That was when this nightmare started. I kept my eyes on them but in a blink of an eye James had grabbed Bella while Laurent held Renée and myself back. Renée gripped my arm and sobbed as I yelled at him to leave her alone. He just laughed and ran his finger up and down Bella's neck. His face was getting closer and closer to her neck when a wolf howled in the distance. The two of them went stiff and hissed in the direction of the animal.

"_We'll leave this for another time but I promise you will be seeing me around." James sneered._

He dropped Bells and ran away with Laurent close behind him. Renée scooped a crying Bella up in her arms and took her inside. I later found out that the howl that had saved Bella was none other than some boys from La Push. Billy had told us all about werewolves and vampires and how he could help keep my family safe from them. That however didn't stop James from coming around. There were too many close calls before the wolves showed up. The last time he was able to grab Bella and take her to a cabin hidden in the woods. By the time we showed up he had bitten her. The boys took off after him but lost him when he jumped into the water. I took in a heavy breath when Billy had told me that it seemed as if he had bitten her without using venom. She was safe but for how long? When Renée told me she was leaving I knew Bella had to go with her. Bella was safer in Arizona where it was sunny and full of people instead of this small cloudy place. With Bella safe and far away from here I hoped that sending her away was a good idea.

**So what do you guys think? Hmmm? So I'm not going to follow the book I'm making my story the way I want it. At this time Billy isn't in a wheelchair. Victoria isn't with James yet and Renée left Forks with Bella when she was eleven. **

**PLEASE READ MORE AND REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

It's been six long years since I've seen my dad. I miss him and I miss Forks. Hell I just miss having a life. Ever since James threatened my life when I was eight I haven't done anything. I understood why Charlie had me leave Forks with my mom but that doesn't mean I can't be angry about it. I hate James and everything that he's done to me. I hate living in Arizona. It's too hot and it hardly ever rains. I never go out at night in fear that he'll find me. I try to stay inside so that my scent isn't all over the city. I sighed just thinking about how different my life would have been if James never ruined it. I stare at the crescent-shaped scar on my left arm in the light as it sparkles when the sun hits it. I get up from the spot on my bed and get ready for dinner. Just as I'm about to leave my room I see something go past my window. I hold my breath and stare outside but when nothing happens so I go about my way. As I was getting the table ready for dinner I can't help but ask myself what could have ran past by window that fast.

Days have pasted and I can't help but feel like someone is constantly watching me. I talked to my mom about it and she's paranoid that James has found me. If I wasn't scared already then I definitely am now. As I sit in my English class I can't help but look out my window. My brain is constantly going over that vampires do exist and because of them I'm in danger. How could I go on living a normal life? I was about to close my eyes when I see a figure hidden behind a tree. A woman with fire red hair and beauty that all girls would die for. I try not to think much of her until I notice she has the same piecing red eyes as James and Laurent. I gasp while she holds her finger to her mouth signally me to stay quiet. I jump when the school bell rings but when I look back outside she's no longer there. Shoving everything into my backpack I make a run to my car.

I'm on high alert while driving home. As I was turning into my street the passenger door slams closed. Here she was again. I slam on my breaks hoping something would happen to her but knowing nothing will. My adrenaline is pumping and my brain is telling me to run.

"Nothing is going to help you and you know that." She says as I was reaching for the door handle.

"I know you're scared of me and you have no reason to trust me but I want to help you." I stare at her like if she has grown a second head.

"My name's Victoria and I'm with James." I couldn't help the gasp from coming out.

"Just listen to me. I meet up with him and Laurent three years ago. All he ever talks about is you Bella. It's a sick obsession but I feel in love with him. For the first year I thought James was my mate but deep down I know he's not. He plans on taking you away from your family. I've been watching you trying to figure out why he wants you so bad but I don't know. I've heard what he plans on doing to you and I can't just stand by and let him. You have every reason to not trust me but please you have to."

"Why do you want to help me to bad?" I asked her

"Like I said I've been watching you and to tell the truth I like you. I've come to see you as a sister. I knew I had a sister in my human life and you remind me of her from what I remember." She whispers

So many things are running through my head. She seems so genuine that I can't help but want to trust her. If what she's saying is true than James is here and he's coming for me. I look at her and nod my head before continuing the drive to my house. I see a small smile form on her face once she realizes that I trust her. Once I park I grab my stuff and see Victoria waiting for me by the door.

"So what do we do?" I ask her once we're inside

"We run. It isn't the best option but it's all I can think of right now. I need to get you away from him right now even if it's just for awhile."

I start packing some stuff while Victoria keep watch for James or Laurent. I glance at the clock and notice an hour has passed which meanings my mom should be home any minute.

"How am I going to explain this to my mom?" I ask Victoria

"Just tell her the truth. Once she gets here I'm going to slip out the window and get us a car while you explain. I can hear her car coming down the street now."

True to her word in seconds I hear the car pull into the driveway and Victoria goes out the window. I head to the living room and wait for my mom to come in.

"Bella how was school?" She asks me

"It was fine. Listen mom I need to tell you something." She notices that I've started rubbing his bite mark and sits down next to me with a worried look.

"What is it?" She demands

"He's back… On my way home another vampire by the name Victoria come to talk to me. She told me that she's been with James and that he's planning on taking me again but this time for good. She said that she wanted to help us. That she couldn't just stand by his side anymore. She's been watching me and she really wants to help mom. I know we have no reason to believe her but I do. This is going to be hard on all of us but you have to understand that I need to go. Victoria will come up with another plan but for now I need to run away from him." I told her

"Alright. I believe you and if you trust her than I trust her."

Just then Victoria came in. Renée looked frighten but squeezed my hand before helping put my stuff in the car.

"I'll keep in touch with you." I told her as I hugged her. I felt her nod her head and sniffle.

"Keep her safe." My mom told Victoria

"Forever." Victoria answered

I was about to climb into the car when I noticed Victoria turn stiff. In less than a second I was standing next to my mom again with Victoria in front of us hissing.

"James." She sneered as two figures appeared in front of us.

**How did you like the second chapter? I'm not going to write Phil into this story so Bella just has Renée. I had trouble writing this because I didn't know how I wanted Victoria to come into Bella's life. I hope you guys liked it. **

**PLEASE READ MORE AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

My body was shutting down. They were standing right in front is us. There was no way that Victoria could handle both of them without someone getting hurt.

"Well well what do we have here?" James said while he walked back in forth as if he was taunting us.

"It seems as if we have a traitor James. It looks like Victoria here is helping the poor little human." Laurent sneered. Victoria didn't do anything other than hiss at them.

"Why are you doing this Vic?" James growled.

"She doesn't deserve this." She growled back.

"Oh SHE doesn't deserve this! What about me!? She's been tempting me with her blood since she was eight!" He yelled.

Things were getting heavy really fast. There was nothing I could do but stand behind Victoria. They started each other down while Laurent moved closer to Renée. Before I could even blink Laurent grabbed her and James made a move towards me. Victoria crashed into James head on. I moved towards my mom but before I could get any closer I felt his cold hands grabbing at my waist. James started running while Laurent stayed further back fighting Victoria. He was moving so fast that everything was a blur. Before I knew it I was in the middle of the desert. Laurent came running after us holding my mom. Where was Victoria?

"It's your fault that Victoria turn against us!" James yelled at me right before biting into my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. At least he wasn't using venom. I guess he thought this would hurt more.

"This will not go unpunished." He sneered before nodding towards Laurent. James grabbed me from behind and forced my face towards Laurent. I watched Laurent snap Renée's neck before draining her. I screamed as I watched my mom's limp body drop to the ground. Just then Victoria came running towards Laurent holding her right arm in place. I couldn't see anything. All I heard was growling and the sound of metal scrapping against each other. I started struggling against James but he only bit me again and again. I was losing too much blood from his bite marks that now covered my arms.

I was losing hope. I closed my eyes hoping that this was all just a dream. I no longer felt James holding me so I forced my eyes open. James and Victoria were circling each other. A fire was a few feet away. Purple smoke filled the air. No more Laurent. They growled at each other as James rushed towards Victoria. She bit into his arm and he pulled her arm off. Venom began oozing out of her socket. The second she took to calm her emotions was enough time for James to tear off one of her legs. With her trying to fuse back her limbs he ran towards me and grabbed my neck. I didn't have any time to do anything let alone gasp before I felt his teeth sink into my neck.

I screamed out in pain as I felt the fire enter my body. I fell to the ground as his body was ripped off of me. It was too much. The pain was unbearable. I scratched at my neck but gave up and shut my eyes.

I couldn't focus on anything. All I heard was screaming then I was realized that was me. I shut my mouth and grinded my teeth together. I tried to focus on what was happening around me. The fire was too much. I felt cold arms pick me up and wind blowing around me. Who was holding me? I tried opening my eyes but failed. I was passing out. I felt something soft under me then I heard it. Her voice. It was barely a whisper but I knew it was Victoria.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have protected you better. I'm sorry that he bit you so many times. It was his last bite that started the change. I'll protect you for the rest of our lives. I'm going to have to inject more venom into you to make the change occur quicker. I'm sorry but this will all be over soon." I felt her move my arms before biting into my wrists. She moved to my ankles before biting my necks one more time. The fire intensified by a million.

I focused on her voice. She was telling me what was happening. She was driving us away from Arizona. She told me that James wasn't going to be a threat anymore. He was dead. She said she planned on taking us to Italy. There was a family there, the Volturi. A royal family of vampires that knew how to handle newborns better than her. She told me some things about them. She told me that this pain would only last three days. I felt her move me but couldn't make out why. She was telling me I already looked different. Apparently my hair grew, I was curvier and my breast moved up a size. I could hear voices around me.

**Victoria's POV**

She was beautiful. Her already pale skin had a creamy color now. Her brown hair reached her waist in beautiful waves. Her lips had a slight red tint to them and her legs went on for days. Her arms were full of bites from James but that didn't take away from her beauty. Boys were going to be kissing the ground she walked on.

I brought her to the Volturi in Italy. Most vampires thought of them has evil people who had lost their humanity but when I ran into them a few years ago they weren't like that at all. They knew how to handle newborns better than I so it was a no brainer for me. It's been three days now and I can hear her heart pounding even harder in her chest. The brothers were in the room with me while their trusted guard waited outside.

Her heart slowed down until it gave its last beat. Her eyes snapped open. In less than a second she was on her feet looking all around her until her eyes landed on me.

"Victoria." Her voice sounded like bells. I smiled at her and she launched herself at me. I wrapped her in my arms as she sobbed tears that will never fall.

"Bella I want you to meet the Volturi. These are the brothers Aro, Caius and Marcus." I told her once she stopped sobbing.

"Yes I remember hearing you telling me about them. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at them.

"The pleasure is ours my dear Bella. Are you not thirsty?" Aro asked her.

"I have a slight tingling feeling but other than that no I am not thirsty." She answered looking puzzled.

"She's so controlled. Able to hold a conversation without running out of here with the urge to slaughter the whole town." Caius said.

"Yes well it seems as if she skipped her newborn year." Marcus stated sounding interested.

"Newborn year?" Bella asked.

"When a human is first turned into a vampire when they wake up they have a burn in their throat. That burn is the need for blood. Newborns can't focus on anything other than their need to feed. They would attack their own family if they came across them. That first year is the worst." I told her.

"Well I'm glad I skipped it." Bella laughed.

"Bella I would like to bring in an old friend. You see his power is to see others gifts and I just know that you have one my dear." Aro asked. Bella nodded and in walked in a vampire I've never seen before.

**Bella's POV**

When I nodded my head towards Aro the door opened and a vampire with topaz colored eyes walked in.

"Hello my name is Eleazar and may I say you are one powerful vampire." The man said.

"Thanks?" I questioned.

"Ahh Eleazar what a please to see you again. What power does Isabella have?" Aro asked.

"You mean powers Aro. It seems as if you are a shield, a sponge and can alter your appearance." Eleazar said. I gasped. How can I have all these powers?

"What does this mean?" I asked

"Well the shield protects your mind from mind readers and psychics. With practice you can expand it so that it blocks physical attacks as well. Being a sponge means that you will copy all other vampires gifts and have them as your own. Being able to alter your appearance means that you can change anything about yourself. You can even make yourself seem human." Eleazar said.

"Wow."

**Aro's POV**

Our dear Isabella is a wonderful vampire. Victoria and herself fit perfectly with us. When Victoria first brought her here I called for Eleazar to come to Italy. Within the first days since she woke up I've felt the need to protect her even though she doesn't need it. Bella and Victoria are like my daughters. Caius and Marcus treated them as if they were their nieces. Victoria hit it off with Heidi and Chelsea while Bella hit it off with Jane and Alec.

Bella decided to feed off of animals once Eleazar told her about his diet. Once Bella decided this Victoria changed her diet as well. She trained long and hard to get her powers under control and it seems as if she'd been a vampire for years let alone weeks. I knew Bella wanted to travel and return to Forks. I knew she would never ask to leave but how could I keep her here knowing she wanted to go out. She wanted to finish high school and live on her own for awhile.

"Bella will you come here please." I said knowing that she would hear me wherever she was in the castle.

**Hopefully I will upload another chapter today. The next one will bring Charlie back into the story and explain what he's been doing now that Bella is a vampire. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Read and Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I ran towards the throne room when I heard Aro called me.

"Yes Aro?"

"Bella I want you to know that if you and Victoria wanted to leave you could and explore life outside the castle. I know you've been wanted to go back to Forks and try living on your own and finish high school." He said.

"Are you serious!?" I asked jumping up and down. He nodded his head and I ran to give him a hug. Once my body made contact with his I was able to read his thoughts. He really wanted me to be happy even if that was away from the Volturi. I ran to Victoria's room to tell her but once I got there her stuff was already packed and she was ready to go.

That same day we were on a plane on our way to Forks. I was so excited to see Charlie. He knew that I was a vampire now and surprisingly he took it well.

_-flashback-_

_It's been two days since I woke up a vampire and I knew that I was going to have to tell Charlie. I was scared about how he would react because the whole reason why he sent me away was to protect me from James and now I am a vampire. _

"_Just stop worrying and call him." Victoria said as she threw me my phone. She was right. I sighed and dialed his number. I hoped that he was at work so I could put this off for another day but nope the world hates me because on the fourth ring he answered._

"_Hello?" _

"_Dad?" _

"_Bells is that you?"_

"_Unless you have another daughter I don't know about then yeah it's me dad." I laughed_

"_You sound different."_

"_Yeah about that listen dad I need to tell you somethings but please don't interrupt until I finish ok?"_

"_Ok."_

"_About five days ago James came back for me in Arizona. At this time he had another vampire with him, Victoria. She came to me and told me about James and Laurent but she wanted to help me. She was going to take me away but before we could escape they showed up. Everything happened so fast. He grabbed me and Laurent grabbed mom. He made me watch as Laurent killed mom and James started biting me all over. Victoria was able to kill them but not before James bit me one more time but this time he used venom. When Victoria got to me it was too late. I woke up two days ago as a vampire in Italy. There's a royal vampire family here that's been helping me adjust to this life but I miss you." I whispered the last part. _

"_I miss you too Bells. I don't care if you're a vampire just as long as you're safe. I owe this Victoria my life for saving you. I'm so sorry about your mom but I'm here for you sweetie. Nothing else matters." _

_We continued to talk about me being a vampire. I told him about skipping my newborn year and about all my powers. I can tell he was a little scared but he was happy that now I could defend myself against anyone that wanted to harm me. _

_-End of flashback-_

I didn't tell Charlie that we were on our way I wanted to surprise him. I was jumping in my seat when we started to land. Once it was "safe" I all but ran towards the luggage area. We packed light so we could run the rest of the way. In a matter of minutes we were in front of my old house. The light in the living room was on and I could hear a baseball game.

"Are you ready?" Victoria asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

I knocked at the door and I heard Charlie mumble about having to miss the game to answer the door. When he pulled the door open he froze. He started at us until he passed out. I rolled my eyes and picked him up to place him on the couch. Victoria grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and we waited for him to wake up.

"Bells?"

"Hi dad." I slightly waved from where I was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" I can tell he was still shocked to see me after so many years.

"Surprise."

The rest of the night Charlie got to know Victoria. We told him that we were going to start going to school and live there with him. He was so excited to have me back and Victoria was just a plus. He was completely dazzled by her. The next day we decided to go buy a car and go shopping courtesy of our Volturi credit cards. We had decided that I was going to alter our appearances so that we could stay in Forks for longer than a couple of years. We were going to keep the majority of our looks but I was going to change our eye color and give us a low heartbeat. I made Victoria look my age so that we could both pass as juniors in high school.

By our third day in Forks we were ready to start school. The small town was already gossiping about Charlie's daughter returning with her "cousin." I can already imagine all the stares we would be getting tomorrow. It was six thirty a.m. when Victoria and I started to get ready. Charlie wished us good luck before heading off to work around seven. Forty minutes later we decided to get on our way. Victoria drove into the parking lot and all eyes were already on us.

As soon as I stepped out of the car I could feel my body absorbing three new powers. I gasped as I was hit with everyone's emotions and thoughts. I was happy that Victoria and I could talk to each other in our minds thanks to that nomad vampire that visited the Volturi before we left.

"_Bells do you smell them?" _

"_Yeah I can smell five different vampires. Three of them have powers."_

"_What kind of powers? You don't look so good." _

"_One is a mind reader so I'm going to put my shield around you. The second is an empath. I don't know what the third power is yet." I told her._

"_Are you going to be okay?" _

Just before I could answer her my eyes froze as pictures ran through my mind. I felt Victoria grab my wrist and then images stopped.

"_A family of vegetarians, two couples and one single male. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. We're going to have Rosalie and Jasper in our first period but we'll meet the rest at lunch. I guess the last power was visions." _

Victoria and I continued our way to the office to get our papers. We had all but two classes together. The bell rang so we made our way towards art class. The teacher signed our papers and made us sit in the only two seats available which was at their table. I listened to their thoughts.

"_Are they vampires as well? They smell like it and kind of look like vampires but they're eyes are brown and I hear two heartbeats. They are beautiful though." -Rosalie_

"_I can't feel their emotions. Are they humans or vampires? We need to figure out what's going on. Why didn't Alice have a vision of them?" –Jasper_

"_I'm going to start a conversation with them." I thought to Victoria. _

I ripped out a piece of paper and began writing. (**Bold-Bella **and _italic- Rosalie _underlined- Jasper)

"**You're family are vampires." I stated before sliding the paper to Rosalie.**

"_Who are you and how do you know?" _

"**I'm Bella and this is Victoria. We're vampires too."**

"_How? I can hear your heartbeats and your eyes are brown. I've never heard of vampires with brown eyes."_

"**It's my power."**

"I can't feel your emotions or Victoria's. Why?"

"**Also my power."**

"You have more than one?" 

"**Yes."**

"_Would you like to sit with us at lunch? We have three more with us here at school."_

I nodded and smiled at them before working on the project the teacher had assigned. I looked up from my paper and caught Jasper staring at me before quickly looking away.

**There's the fourth chapter people. Thanks for those of you who are reviewing. I love reading what you guys have to say! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. The Cullens will be in the next one. I just want to make something clear. The Volturi is okay with Charlie knowing about vampires seeing as how it was the wolves that told him. All the stuff that is in Italic is either a flashback (which I will label) or thoughts.**

**Read on and Review thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

The next couple of classes went by pretty quick. From what I picked up from people's thoughts is that the Cullens kept to themselves. Apparently Rosalie who was with Emmett was a bitch. Alice who was with Edward was like a pixie. All the girls lusted after Edward who was like a Greek god sent down from heaven. Then there was Jasper who people kept thinking looked in pain all the time.

I guess their cover story was that Rosalie and Jasper were twins, Alice and Emmett were siblings and Edward was Esme's nephew. Carlisle the town's hot doctor adopted them all with his wife.

When the bell rang telling us it was lunch Victoria and I met Rosalie outside the cafeteria door. People stared at us not believing that the ice queen that is Rosalie is actually hanging out with normal people who aren't her family. If only they knew we were nothing but normal. After grabbing our food that will go uneaten we walked to the back table that was the furthest away from people.

"_I can't read their minds." –Edward_

"_Why didn't I have a vision of them?" –Alice_

"_These must be the new vampires Rosie was telling us about." –Emmett_

"_Wow she's beautiful." –Jasper_

I sat down next to Jasper with Victoria next to me. It might be kind of mean but I like that Edward and Alice were getting frustrated that their powers didn't work on us.

"Hi I'm Alice." She said with forced excitement.

"I know. I'm Bella."

"And I'm Victoria."

"What do you mean you know?" Edward asked.

"It's my power."

"I thought your power was to block emotions?" Jasper asked.

"And make yourself seems human?" Rosalie added.

"They are." I smiled.

"Wow you have more than one power!?" Emmett asked like a little kid who just walked into a candy store.

"Yup."

"So what are your powers?" Edward asked in a weird tone that didn't sit right with me.

"I'm a shield, a sponge and can alter appearances." I told them.

"What exactly is a sponge?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like, whenever I come near a vampire with a power I absorb it and have it."

"That's amazing." Jasper said.

"What powers have you absorbed?" Rosalie asked.

"I have all the powers that you would find with the Volturi, your guys, mind links and a couple of other ones."

"You come in contact with the Volturi!?" Alice hissed. Victoria and I automatically growled at her in warning.

"Yes they're like a family to us. Do you have a problem with that?" Victoria sneered.

"No it's just that they're evil and all that they want is power." Alice whispered.

"You're wrong." Victoria snapped.

"So what's your story here?" Rosalie asked as if nothing had happened.

"Well I'm the chief of polices' daughter who returned to Forks with my cousin Victoria here."

"Where do you guys live?" Emmett asked

"With my dad." I smiled.

"You live with a human?" Jasper asked amazed.

"Yeah." Victoria answered him.

"Doesn't his blood tempt you?"

"No I never really had a lust for human blood but I came in contact with a vampire that had the power to remove their bloodlust completely so I used it on Victoria and myself." I told him.

"_That's amazing. She's amazing. I wish I didn't have to worry about my bloodlust. It would make things much easier." –Jasper_

"Jasper I'm sorry for listening in on your personal thoughts but I can help you with your bloodlust. I can use any of my powers on other people." I told him out loud.

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

"You would do that for me?" He whispered.

"Of course! I can't have someone walking around in pain knowing that I could help them." I told him. He nodded his head giving me the green light so I closed my eyes and allowed my power to wash over Jasper. When I opened my eyes he visibly relaxed. His smile grew and he threw his arms around me hugging me close to his body.

"So can you change how I look?" Emmett asked with a lot of excitement.

"Yeah but before you ask the bells about to ring so we'll talk later." I said as Victoria and I got up from our seats to throw away our food.

**Jasper's POV**

I walked to my class in a fog. I can't believe I don't have to worry about my bloodlust anymore. All these years I've been struggling and in seconds it's gone. Bella is amazing and so beautiful. I take a deep breath taking in the smell of all the blood loving the fact that I'm no longer affected by it.

**Emmett's POV**

Bella is freaking amazing! It must be awesome to have more than one power. I wonder what else she can do. I can already imagine all the pranks we can pull off. Maybe I can get her to fight with me.

**Rosalie's POV **

I wonder what they're story is? I want to know more about them. They seem really awesome. I hope we get to be close friends. Something about Alice and Edward didn't seem right to me. Of course from what I heard about the Volturi I don't like them that much but how can two nice people come from such an evil family? Maybe we're wrong about them…

**Alice's POV**

I don't like them. Bella is too powerful and my power doesn't work on her. She thinks that she can just walk right into this family like she's the best vampire alive ugh please. And what's with this Victoria chick? She seems like she's evil. I have to talk to Edward about them.

**Edward's POV **

I need to talk to Carlisle. This is the first time I can't read someone's mind. I don't like that she could use her powers on others. What if she starts to block everyone else from Alice and myself? And she helped Jasper with his bloodlust. He's supposed to be the weak one! She just made him more dangerous. Maybe if Alice and I can get close to them we could get them to use her powers on stuff we want. Yes that might work.

**Victoria's POV**

I don't like Alice and sense Edward is her mate he'll do anything for her. They don't sit well with me. I have to keep a close eye on them. I have to keep Bells safe from anyone that wants to harm her or use her for her powers. I have to protect her it was the last thing I promised her mom.

**Bella's POV**

The rest of my classes went by fast. Victoria and I were walking out of the office and to our car when we noticed Rosalie leaning on it.

"Hey." She greeted us.

"Hi." Victoria and I said.

"Do you guys want to come over to our house and meet our parents?" I looked over at Victoria who nodded.

"Sure."

"Awesome. I'll drive with you guys because the house is kind of hard to find if you don't know where you're going." She smiled.

"What about your siblings?" Victoria asked.

"They already left."

The drive didn't take that long. We pulled up to a gorgeous white mansion with a bunch of windows. We parked next to a red BMW and hopped out. We followed Rosalie into the house and we were greeted by a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair and a very handsome man with blonde hair.

"Welcome to our home dears. I'm Esme." She smiled at us.

"And I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard so much about you from Emmett already." He said.

"Hello I'm Victoria and this is Bella. You have a lovely home." Victoria said as I nodded showing that I agreed with her.

All of us minus Edward and Alice sat in their living room telling Carlisle and Esme what everyone else already knew. Esme was so motherly looking concerned when she heard about my powers and Carlisle seemed very interested.

"How were you turned if you don't mind me asking?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I was attacked by a rogue vampire that left me for dead not knowing that he left me in the process of the change." Victoria told them with a small sad smile.

"If you don't mind I'd rather not say just yet its still fresh and it's not a happy story for me." I whispered as Victoria held my hands in hers.

"That's fine dear." Esme smiled. I felt all of their genuine concern and worry. Jasper had a hint of curiosity but he kept that to himself.

"So how long have you been vamps?" Emmett asked to lighten the mood.

"I've been a vampire for about ten years." Vic said

"And I've been one for over a week."

"You're still a newborn!?" Jasper all but yelled.

"Yeah I kind of skipped my newborn phase."

As the conversation went on I felt and heard their concern, curiosity and amazement with us. We told them what it was like to be with the Volturi, we talked about living with Charlie and about my powers. They were amazed about how much I had accomplished for being so young. My favorite part was when they asked about our relationship. I owed Victoria my life. She was like the sister I never had.

By the end of the night I felt love coming from all of them. A sibling bond was forming between Rosalie, Emmett, Victoria and myself. There were a couple of times when I felt lust from Jasper towards me and I couldn't help but smile at that.

**So there's the meeting with the Cullen family. I'm not sure if I want to make Edward and Alice evil or just super jealous. What do you guys think? I just want to say that Bella is wearing a long sleeve shirt so the Cullen's haven't seen all her bites yet. I want to bring the Volturi back in so expect them to be making an appearance in the future. I know Bella has done a lot for just waking up as a vampire but I kind of just wanted to get the ball rolling so don't go all weird on me.**

**Read on and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since we first met the Cullens. If we weren't at school or spending time with Charlie we were at their house having fun. Rose is like another sister for us and Emmett is the big brother we never had. Every day I felt more attracted to Jasper. Edward and Alice never seemed to be around when we were but I didn't care.

They had each told us what had happened to cause them to change into a vampire. My respect for Carlisle grew by a billion when he told us his story. My heart ached for Esme; I would never fully understand the emotional aspect of losing a child. I saw red when Rose told us her story. My heart filled with love when Emmett told us how Rose had saved him. In that moment I was able to get a glimpse of how deep their love for each other was. Carlisle told us the story before he changed Edward and apparently Alice didn't remember anything when she woke up.

Victoria and I went over to the Cullens house first thing Thursday morning since we couldn't go to school because the sun was out. Time was going by so slow and everyone was getting impatient.

"Let's go do something!" Emmett yelled.

"We can't go out idiot." Jasper told him.

"Correction we can't go out in front of humans."Rose smiled. I could practically see the gears in her head turning.

"What are you thinking Rose?" Victoria asked.

"Well some time ago Emmett and I were running through the forest and we came upon a small river. I was thinking we could all go there for a quick swim. It's deep enough and far away that no human will stumble upon it."

"I like that idea." Victoria said agreeing with her.

"Let's go change into our swimwear!" Rose yelled before pulling Victoria and I up the stairs to her room. I didn't like this idea for one second. I've been so good at hiding all my scars from them. I didn't want them to see them especially after Jasper told us his story. He hated his scars; he kept saying they made him look even more like a monster. If he felt that way about his then how will he feel about me once they saw mine?

I sat on the bed while Rose changed into her red bikini and Victoria picked out a green one from Rose's collection.

"_What's wrong?" Victoria thought to me._

"_How will I hide my scars in a bikini?" I asked her. She sighed before sitting down next to me._

"_Why don't you just tell them instead of constantly hiding them?" _

"_Because you heard what Jasper thinks about his and they all pity him. I felt what they all thought about his scars and what if they treat me different after seeing mine?" _

"_Bella those scars are a part of you. They don't make you any less beautiful and I won't stand by while you feel bad about yourself but I'm sorry."_

"_Why are you apologizing?" I asked her._

"_Because it's my fault you have them."_

"_IT IS NOT! It was James' fault not yours." _

"_Yeah but if I had gotten to-"_

"_Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." I interrupted her._

I got up from the bed hugged Victoria with much force before going to pick out a bikini. I found a pretty gray one that I liked. After Victoria changed into hers I went into the restroom. I stared at myself in the mirror just looking at all the scars. After what seemed like forever I quickly slipped my long sleeved shirt and shorts back on.

We invited Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Alice to come with us but Alice said something about online shopping and Edward wanted to play his precious piano. The run took about fifteen minutes but it was completely worth it. This place was gorgeous! Grass, flowers and trees surrounded the river. My favorite part was the large rocks that you can lay on that were next to the water. Emmett and Jasper ripped their shirts off and jumped into the water. Esme and Carlisle opted on sitting next to a large tree just taking in the sun. Rose and Victoria slipped their clothes off before laying down on one of the rocks so that they could "work on their tan." I stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do.

"Come into the water Bella!" Emmett said to me. I bit my lip and went to sit on the edge of the water while only putting in my feet.

"Don't even think about pulling me in Em." I told him as I read his thoughts. He pouted before making his way over to Rose. Jasper swam towards me and pulled himself out so that he was sitting next to me.

"_Why don't you want to get in?" He thought as he leaned back with his arms behind him holding his body half up. _

"_Because I don't want to get wet?" I tried to say but it came out more like a question._

"_Not that I don't enjoy your company but if you didn't want to get wet then why did you agree to come?" He asked. I sat there looking at him not knowing how to answer. _

"_What's wrong Bella? I may not be able to feel your emotions but I can still figure out when something is bothering someone." _

"_I just don't want to take off my shirt."_

"_Is this the same reason why you always wear long sleeved shirts or jackets?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Well whatever it is you can talk to me I hope you know that Bella." _

"_I know Jasper. It's just that you may not like me after you know."_

"_Nothing will ever change how I look at you. We all love you so much. You and Victoria are the two pieces that my family has been missing."_

I began sobbing and Victoria ran to me and placed me in her arms while growing at Jasper.

"Dude what did you do to her?" Emmett asked a little mad at Jasper.

"Nothing we were just talking."

"Bella dear what's wrong?" Esme asked me. Victoria hissed at Jasper when he tried to get closer to us.

"Nothing sorry for sobbing it's just what Jasper said." I told them quietly.

"What the hell did you tell her!?" Rose yelled thinking it was something bad.

"It was nothing bad. I just told her that we all loved her that Victoria and her were the two pieces that we were missing. That nothing she ever says will ever change how I see her." Victoria gasped and began smiling.

"Oh thanks for telling her that I think she needed to hear that from someone else other than me. Sorry about growling at you Jasper." Victoria said.

"What do you mean she needed to hear that from someone else?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess now is the perfect time to tell you guys about how I was changed." I whispered.

We all sat down on the grass before I started my story. Victoria grabbed my hand to show her support.

"It all began when I was eight. I lived here in Forks with my mom and Charlie. We were playing outside when two vampires with red eyes came out of the woods behind our house. James and his friend Laurent wanted to kill me before they heard a wolves' howl. The boys down in the rez saved my life and it was that day when my family and I first found out about vampires and wolves. Each time they came back the wolves were there to protect me but one time James managed to get me. He bit me without using venom and that's when I got my first scar. The wolves came but James slipped away. When Renée told Charlie she was leaving him and moving to Arizona he asked her to take me with her. Six years had passed and I didn't have any more problems with James and Laurent until one day when I was coming home from school. Victoria came into my truck and explained that she met them three years ago and that James was in Arizona. We made a plan to run and leave my mom because he didn't want her but before we even had a chance to leave they showed up. Everything happened so fast James had me and Laurent had my mom. Victoria fought with Laurent while James ran with me. We were alone and he was so mad that he began biting me again without venom. Laurent came after us holding my mom. James made me watch as Laurent snapped her neck and drained her. Soon after Victoria came running and killed Laurent. James dropped me and began fighting with her. When he ripped off two of her limbs he came back to me and bit me this time with venom. I had blood all over my arms from all his bites that are now scars. Next thing I knew Victoria moved me into a car and injected more venom into me. We made our way to Italy and that's where we were before returning to Forks." I told them.

I felt all their emotions and it was a mixture of amazement, anger, curiosity, worry, and most of all love. Rose and Esme tackled me into a hug where everyone eventually joined.

"Jazz is right Bells we love you no matter what. Nothing is going to change that." Rose told me. I looked at each of the Cullens and they all nodded their heads agreeing with her. I smiled and sent everyone back to what they were doing.

Jasper and I were sitting back on the edge laughing at Emmett who was getting yelled at by Rose for pulling her into the water.

"So you wear long sleeves to cover up your scars?" Jasper asked in a whisper even though everyone here could her him.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Why? I have scars but you don't see me hiding them all the time."

"At first I did it because I was ashamed of them but then I…"

"Then you what?"

"I heard how you talked and felt about your scars and I thought that as soon as you found out about mine you would see me as a monster as well." I whispered even quieter.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I could never see you as a monster. You got your scars because of a vampire that did that to you while you were a human. You didn't have a say in the matter but I got mine as a vampire when I was in the Southern wars. Each one is from a fight when I killed vampires or from newborns."

"You didn't have a choice either you know. It wasn't you fault. You did what you had to do to survive. I don't think any less of you because of it." I told him.

"And I don't think anything less of you." He sent me his love, happiness and acceptance. I smiled and sent it all back to him. Little did he know that the love I felt for him was less in a family way and more in an I am head over heels in love with you way.

**Thank you to everyone who is leaving me reviews. I love hearing what you guys have to say. What do you think of this chapter? **

**Come back for more and review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper's POV**

It's been three days since we went to the river and Bella has stopped hiding her scars from us. She seems more carefree and happier which just made me happier. Once they went home to spend time with Charlie we could hear Edward telling Alice Bella's story which he was picking out of people's thoughts. She gasped at one point but I couldn't care. Something was off with those two. They're emotions were either off the wall crazy or calm which meant they were blocking their real emotions from me. The whole family can tell that something is wrong with them. They avoided Victoria and Bella like if they were the plague. It was finally Friday and Rose connived Charlie to let Victoria and Bella stay with us the entire weekend.

"So what are we evil schemes are we planning this weekend?" Emmett asked once everyone was home.

"We're not planning anything evil." I told him rolling my eyes. I noticed Bella smile and Emmett's eyes go wide before an evil smile appeared on his face. Great they just planned something.

"We're all going to the mall!" Alice said dancing her way down the stairs with Edward.

"We're going to have so much fun! I can finally show you how to dress better Bells." She said as she grabbed Bella's hand before trying to pull her towards the door. No one made any movement. Since when do they want to hang out with us and when did she start calling Bella Bells?

"You don't just come down here telling us what to do Alice and nothing is wrong with how Bella dresses. Plus since when do you call her Bells? You and Edward haven't spent any time with us other than when you need to at school." Rose told her. Alice still had her grip on Bella's wrist and everyone can tell she didn't like it.

"Let go of Bella's wrist right now." Victoria growled. Alice dropped it and I could feel her fear spike. Edward got in front of Alice and growled back at her. All this caused Bella to growl at Edward which caused Alice to growl at her which caused Rose to growl at Alice. Just then Esme came into the living room.

"What is going on here?" She asked as she took in the five growls.

"They're being mean towards Edward and I all wanted to do was spend time with Bella." Alice said as she put on her sad face.

"They just came down here telling us that we were all going to the mall. She insulted Bella then grabbed her wrist trying to put her towards the car!" Rose yelled.

"Alice how many times do I have to tell you that you can't just tell people what to do? Apologize to Bella and if they don't want to go to the mall then you can't force them." Esme told her.

"Sorry Isabella." Alice mumbled before running out the door with Edward.

**Alice's POV **

Ugh I hate her so much. She has everyone wrapped around her finger. They're MY family not hers and they all sided with her. Things have to change around here. I never liked her but when I heard her story I wanted to kill her and her so called sister. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. Our plan to take her out and befriend her didn't work. So much for the easy way. If they want to do this the hard way then fine we'll do this the hard way.

**Bella's POV**

What is wrong with Alice and Edward? I know that they're planning something. They forget that I have a bunch of powers. When everyone was talking about their past I got flashes of Alice's mind. She remembered something from her past but she's been keeping it a secret. I thought about telling the Cullen's but why start something when it could be nothing plus I didn't know the full story. Just then I got a vision of Jane and Alec running towards me but Demetri pushed them and hugged me first. The brothers laughed as Chelsea and Heidi tackled Victoria to the ground.

I jump up from where I was sitting and ran out the door towards where I was them come out from. I could hear everyone follow me into the clearing.

"What's going on Bella?" Jasper asked me concerned.

"The Volturi." I smiled at Victoria who screamed before standing next to me waiting impatiently for them to get here. I felt everyone's concern and worry but I couldn't care I missed them! I felt excitement then I saw Jane and Alec running towards me. My smile grew as I saw Demetri run past them pushing them out of his way before picking me up and spinning me around. Next thing I knew I was dropped and Demetri was on the floor withering in pain. I looked at Jane and she took her power off of Demetri.

"You don't play fair Jane." Demetri pouted and walked away.

"That's what you get for getting in my way before I could get to Bells." She smiled sweetly.

"JANE! ALEC!" I screamed as they tackled me to the ground. I heard laughter so I looked over and saw Victoria, Chelsea and Heidi on the ground next to me. As soon as Victoria and I were free we ran to hug Aro.

"Oh I've missed you my angels." Aro said as he hugged us back. I was about to hug Marcus when I went stiff and felt myself begin to fall. Someone caught me and laid me gently on the ground.

"What wrong with her!?" I heard Rose yell.

"She's just taking in the new powers we have with us here. She'll be fine it just takes a while for her body to take them in. It usually depends on how many powers she's getting." Caius told them.

I concentrated on the powers flowing into my body and smiled as I felt Jasper trying to calm me.

"I could feel her emotions." He whispered.

"It's the one time that she can't use any of her powers so her shield is off." Victoria told her.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I freaked out for a second because I saw strings coming out of everyone. Gold strings, blue strings, green strings and red strings. Somehow I knew what they each meant. Gold strings meant family, blue strings meant you respected someone but didn't really think anything of them, green meant friends and red meant mates. I looked down at all the strings coming out of me and followed the one red string towards Jasper.

I smiled and ran towards him. He was surprised so I was able to tackle him to the ground before kissing him. I felt his love and happiness and I pushed my emotions back to him.

"What the hell?" I heard Emmett.

"Mates." Someone else said.

**What do you think? Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was busy with my new puppies! **** Anyway I hope you liked it. Bella no longer hides her scars and she's with Jasper! **

**Please review and thanks for reading. Love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Jasper was my mate. I don't think life could get any better. I've liked him since I first saw him. I mean how could someone not fall for him. He's absolutely gorgeous and that southern accent is to die for. After everyone calmed down Aro introduced everyone that came with him pulling the new vampires with gifts aside so they could tell me what their power was. There was being able to see relationships, fire balls, teleportation, electro shock, visions that were 100% accurate and being able to put images in people's minds.

Once everyone was introduced we all just sat around the clearing talking. I sat in Jasper's lap while he watched me play with the electricity. I looked up at Victoria and noticed a red string going from her towards one of the new guards that was across the clearing with Felix. I was so wrapped up by my new powers that I didn't notice. I smiled and began a conversation with Rose in her head.

"_Oh Rosalie. It looks like there's a new mated couple." I sang._

"_Other than you and Jasper?" She asked._

"_Yup. Victoria." _

"_HER MATES HERE! WHO IS HE?" She yelled_

"_The guy standing across the clearing with Felix." _

"_How are you going to tell her?"_

"_Well I already see them glancing towards each other so it won't be that hard but we should tag team this. Wanna go tell her with me?" I asked her. She nodded her head and got up._

I smiled at Jasper and told him that I'd be right back. I walked towards Rose and we skipped over to Victoria.

"So what's up with you and Jonathan?" Rose asked her.

"What? Nothing." She said embarrassed.

"Really nothing? So all these glances are nothing?" I asked her.

"Shut up Bella." She smiled.

"I guess Victoria wants to be lonely for the rest of her life." Rose sighed.

"I know to say that the glances between mates are nothing. Oh well let's go Rose." I sighed as well.

"Wait what? Mate?" Victoria asked.

"Yup! Jonathan is your mate Victoria." I smiled as I confirmed it for her.

"Go get him." Rose smiled.

Victoria smiled before running over towards Jonathan and Felix. I'm so happy that Victoria as someone now. She means the world to me but she deserved someone in her life. I smiled and looked at Rose. My eyes glazed over as I entered a vision.  
_-vision-_

_Alice and Edward walking into the clearing with looks of disgust as they notice the Volturi with us. They smile but you can tell that it was fake. _

"_What a pleasant surprise to see you all here." Alice smiled._

"_Cut the bullshit Alice everyone can see that you're fake." Jane sneered._

"_Don't you dare talk to my mate that way." Edward growled as he ran towards Jane._

_-vision ends-_

I know that Jane can take care of herself but I can't let this happen. Alice and Edward are getting on my last nerve. I was just about to explain my vision when they entered the clearing.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you all here." Alice said while smiling.

"Cut the bullshit Alice everyone can see that you're fake." Jane sneered.

"Don't you dare-" I didn't even let Edward finish his sentence before I used Jane's power on him. He was withering in pain on the ground when Alice started yelled at Jane.

"You little bitch. Stop torturing him!" She yelled.

"What makes you think it's Jane?" I told Alice sweetly before running towards her before she could attack Jane.

"Don't even think about attacking her again." I yelled at the both of them.

"You're just going to let her attack us!?" Alice yelled towards Carlisle and Esme.

"Even though we don't believe in violence she had every right to protect her family." Carlisle told her.

"What about us? We're your family! That is if you still remember since you all seemed to have forgotten us since these two showed up." Edward yelled back. Emmett, Rose and Jasper growled at them.

"We didn't forget you both went off into your own world. We tried inviting you places with us but you always came up with an excuse not to join." Rose said.

"So you're choosing them over us? We're your family!" Alice yelled at her. Victoria and I growled at her.

"They're our family too." Emmett told them.

"Shut up Emmett. You're just an idiot." Edward smiled. Edward dropped to the ground in pain again.

"Leave him alone!" Alice yelled at me.

"Jane beat me to it this time." I smiled.

Once Edward was back on his feet he turned towards everyone and growled. I guess they were trying to look tough but didn't succeed at all.

"If everyone is siding with them then consider us gone. We wouldn't want to be in this family anyway." Edward said hoping that the Cullens would crawl back to them and beg for forgiveness.

"This won't be the last time you see us. We will be back and Bella you better watch your back." Alice sneered.

"Oh she doesn't need to watch her back that's why she has me." Victoria said standing next to me.

"And me." Rose said crossing her arms.

"And me." Emmett smiled.

"And me." Said Jasper.

"And us of course." Jane said while pointing towards herself and the guard.

Edward and Alice growled one more time before running out of the clearing.

"You guys are all really sweet but you didn't have to do that. Clearly their problem is with me." I told them.

"We protect family." Emmett said before gulfing me up in one of his famous bear hugs.

It's been a couple of days since the incident in the clearing. The Volturi decided to stay to help us in case they did decide to come back. We finished school with no problem. Rose, Emmett and Jasper graduated for the millionth time. It looked like things were going back to normal. I told Charlie about Jasper and he was pleased to know that the God of War was my mate. Charlie liked being kept in the loop so he started coming with us to the Cullens house to get to know them better.

He stilled talked to Billy and everyone down in La Push. At first they were concerned when Charlie told them that I got turned into a vampire but once he explained to them all my powers and not having a bloodlust they calmed down. They meet up with us a couple of times but they stayed at the Rez at lot because more boys were phasing cause of the high number of vampires in Forks.

Charlie met the Volturi and thanked them a million times for helping me when I first woke up from the change. Everyone was getting along great. We were all outside in the clearing practicing our fighting. We spent so much of our time out there that Esme made a cute seating arrangement outside. The only one that really needed it was Charlie when he decided to watch which he loved to do because he was fascinated with how everyone fought. I was sitting next to Charlie watching Jasper, Emmett, Demetri and Felix fight when I had a vision. I gasped and held onto the seat breaking it under my grip. I felt Jasper flit me onto his lap while everyone waited for me to come out of it. I blinked a couple of times before looking at Charlie and scanning through everyone's worried faces.

"What was it Bells?" Alec asked.

"Alice and Edward. They've decided to come back for revenge." I whispered.

**And so the evil Edward and Alice are here! What do you guys think? Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, following the story and/or making my story one of your favorite. It means so much to me that you guys really like it. Love you all! Come back for more chapters.**

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to upload but fanfiction wouldn't let me log in which sucked but here's the new chapter! Love you!**

**Jasper's POV**

If Alice and Edward think that I'm just going to let them hurt my mate then they are in for a huge surprise. I can feel the major wanting to take over and defend our mate. I won't stop at anything to protect her and the ones we love. The major will come out to play soon. Edward and Alice will not survive his fight. They might think that they can handle everyone but they've never even seen half of what I can do.

**Emmett's POV**

Fuckward and pixie bitch will not harm my little sis. I'll kill them myself before I let them touch even one hair on her. Everyone is really mad right now and it doesn't help that Jasper is projecting his own rage. Poor little Bells has these two coming after her. I know they won't stop at anything to hurt her and anyone who gets in the way. They always acted so perfect and if they were better than everyone I'm glad those two will finally get what's coming for them.

**Rose's POV**

I never liked those two. Edward always heard what we said in our thoughts and used them against us. Alice always manhandled her visions. I'm glad that the family has found Bella and Victoria. I finally get not one but two sisters that I actually like. They're my family and I will protect them against Alice and Edward.

**Carlisle's POV**

I knew I changed Edward too young. Sometime I regret it but then I feel bad since it was his mother's dying wish for me to save him. I let them have their way too many time and that made them even more selfish and spoiled then they already were. How could they have gotten this evil? Maybe it was me. I might not like violence but no one will harm my family.

**Esme's POV**

My poor Bella. How could Alice and Edward do this to her? To us? I can't have them hurt any of my children even if I did think of them as my own. They've been using us. I'm not stupid or naïve I know those two only pretended to be a part of this family. They always kept to themselves and had secrets. I won't let anything happens to Bella. She deserves a quiet life after everything she's been through.

**Charlie's POV**

Ever since Bells and Victoria told me about the Cullens something was off about those two. I didn't need my years of police experience to know those two were up to no good. How many vampires will threaten Bella's life before she can finally have peace? I feel so helpless being human but she has all these people who will help her even though with all her powers she doesn't need help.

**Victoria's POV**

I will kill those two before they hurt my sister. They always had something against Bella since we first arrived but what made them hate her so much? There has to be something that they are keeping from everybody. I owe her everything. She is the whole reason why I have the life I have. She brought all these good people in my life. She brought us to Forks which gave me Charlie and the Cullens. And because of her I have my mate. I will protect Bella with my life.

**Jane's POV**

I will enjoy bringing Alice and Edward pain for everything that they are causing my sister. I've loved her since she woke up. She's one of the first people who actually got to know Alec and myself. She never saw us as evil people or referred to us as the witch twins like many of the vampires do. She made us smile and laugh something we haven't done in a long time. I owe her a lot she gave me and Alec our humanity back. I will kill anyone who tries to harm her.

**Bella's POV**

I came out of the vision and blinked a couple of times before looking at Charlie and scanning through everyone's worried faces.

"What was it Bells?" Alec asked.

"Alice and Edward. They've decided to come back for revenge." I whispered. Everyone was worried, concerned and angry.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked me.

"They want to kill me but they plan on separating me from everyone."

"How do they plan on separating you from us?" Aro asked

"By using Charlie." I whispered. Everyone gasped once again.

"I won't let this happen though. I'll protect you with my life dad." I told him.

"None of us will let that happen Bella." Felix told me.

"They don't plan on coming alone. They're looking for vampires that will help them. Specifically vampires with gifts." I said.

"When do they plan on coming?" Jonathan asked while wrapping an arm around Victoria's waist.

"In a month."

Once I told them everything I got from my vision Jasper started having everyone practice fighting more. The Volturi were already good fighters so he didn't worry about them but he had everyone teach the Cullens how to fight. I hated seeing Carlisle and Esme fight but they smiled at me each time I looked at them with a worried face. I stayed with Charlie at all times. I made him get time off of work so he'd never be out of my sight. I can't let anything happen to him.

_-vision-_

_Two vampires with red eyes were making their way towards Forks. They were mates and knew that I would be having a vision of them._

"_Bella I know or hope that you see this if not them I'm crazy having a conversation to myself in my head. I'm Peter and this here is my mate Charlotte. We're friends of Jasper's. We go way back from when he was in the southern wars. My thinker tells me that the Major and his mate are in trouble so we're our way. I just know shit and both Charlotte and Major say it's a gift but I don't call it a gift. We'll be there in about 2 minutes so don't attack us your powerfulness." He laughed._

_-vision ends-_

I smile and shook my head at his humor. I got up from between Charlie and Victoria and made my way towards Jasper. I pulled him along to where Peter and Charlotte should be coming in from and waited.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked. Everyone stopped fighting and looked to where we were at.

"Just wait." I told him with a smile. I could see two figures slowing down as they get closer to us.

"What's up fucker?" Peter says as he enters the clearing with Charlotte.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Jasper asks him.

"Do you really think I'd miss out on this fight? Plus I wanted to meet the girl that can keep you on your toes." Peter says as he turns to me.

"Hello there gorgeous." Peter purrs at me which makes Jasper growl.

"Hello handsome." I smile.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Charlotte says.

"It's nice to meet you too Charlotte."

"Oh please family calls me Char sugar." She winks. I laugh and link arms with her before walking away to introduce her to everyone.

Once we got them caught up with the latest drama they began teaching others some fighting moves that they learned over the years. I liked Peter and Charlotte. He was a cocky son a of bitch and she was very warm and humble but could beat the crap out of you. It's been about three weeks and everyone was a great fighter now. I wasn't worried that much anymore seeing as they could all defend themselves in a fight.

I sat with Charlie as he ate his lunch when I was thrown into a vision.

_-vision-_

"_Alice why do you want to use the wolves?" Edward asked her annoyed._

"_That bitch saw that we were going to use her father so now she's not going to leave his side but those mutts are unprotected. They're her father's friends plus they're wolves they wouldn't think that we'd use them." She told him._

"_Fine we'll send some newborns to get them all fired up them kidnap some." Edward said._

"_Not just any random wolf. It's has to be Jacob, Sam and Seth." _

"_Why those three?" He asked_

"_Jacob is an old family friend. Sam has a fiancée and Seth is just a baby plus his sister Leah will be really upset with Bella for letting us take him so hopefully she'll join our side." Alice told him_

"_Fine." _

_-vision ends-_

"Jane!" I yelled for her.

"What is it Bells?" She came running in.

"Stay with Charlie please I need to go out and do something." I asked her. She nodded and I ran out the door towards Jasper.

"Come with me." I told him and started running towards the rez. Peter stopped everyone from following us.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"To the Rez." We ran until we hit the boarder.

"Go get everyone. It's an emergency." I told the grey wolf that came out of the woods. He barked then ran off. Five minutes later all the wolves appeared.

"Change into your human form. I need to talk to you but can't if you're a wolf." I told them. Seconds later they all came out.

"What wrong?" Sam asked already in Alpha mode. Since we had already told them about Alice and Edward going rogue I could just tell them about my vision.

"I had a vision earlier about Alice and Edward wanting to come take some of you. Now before you go all macho wolf let me explain. They have newborns with them. They were going to use them to distract you so they can take Jake, Sam and Seth." I told them.

"Why just us?" Seth asked.

"Jake because he's an old family friend, Sam because he has Emily and Seth because they're hoping that Leah would be so mad with me for getting her brother kidnapped that she's go to their side." I explained. Leah ran towards me and hugged me with all her force.

"Thank you so much for coming to warn us. You don't know how upset I'd be if something happened to my brother." She whispered.

"I know." I said as I grabbed Jasper's hand.

**The fight should be in the next chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Again thank you to everyone I love you all. While writing this chapter one of my puppies kept biting my fingers and kept trying to walk across the keyboard. I think he wanted to write for you guys lol. I thought that was cute so I shared it with you.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

After talking to the wolves they got more involved. They wanted to fight with us but I didn't like it. I already had all these people willing to put their lives on the line but there was nothing I could say that would keep them from joining the fight.

The day was finally here. We kept Charlie and all the imprints in La Push with some of the younger wolves to protect them. Everyone gathered in the baseball clearing when it was finally time for those idiots to show up. Everyone was in position. We had a wolf between every two vampires and the Volturi were split up at each end. Finally I looked up at Jasper, I pushed out my love for him and he smiled before looking down at me sending me his love as well.

I started to hear their thoughts and signaled to everyone that it was show time. Before I knew it emerging from the tree line was Alice and Edward followed by some newborns and older vampires. I did a quick head count. 75 vampires all together.

"Hello family." Alice smiled.

"Bitch." Rose and Jane said together. Edward growled at them which just made me growl back at him.

"Let's not go through all this stupid talking. We're going to end up fighting so let's just cut to the chase." Peter said.

"If that's what you want." Edward sneered.

He lifted his hand and the vampires came running. I kept my shield around everyone as I killed any vamp that got in my way. As I was trying to make my way towards Alice I noticed that Rose was fighting two vampires and another was coming up behind her. I ran over and killed him before he could even touch her. I looked around trying to find Alice or Edward. My panic sky rocketed when I didn't see them until I saw Jasper and Edward circling each other. My eyes scanned the field again. No Alice. Just as I was going to attack a newborn I felt my body starting to absorb new powers. There were so many that at this point I would have passed out but I had to keep my shield up.

"Looks like you're in pain there Bells." Alice said as she walked out of the woods with another twelve vampires. I growled at her.

"Oh I don't think you've met these guys. Let's just say they're powerful." She smiled as she signaled them to join the fight.

"I'll kill you Alice." I sneered at her.

"Are you sure you want to waste your time here talking with me instead of helping hmm who is that? Seth."

Just them I heard a whimper. I looked up and noticed that Seth who was now limping and had three vampires fighting him. I pushed my pain aside and ran to him. As soon as I got there and toughed one they started screaming that they were on fire. New power I smiled to myself. Once Seth was safe he started pushing me away. I saw Alice run past me so I ran after her. I tackled her to the ground and pulled her arm off. She hissed at threw me off. I had her arm in my hand and felt my arm start to warm up. Not long after my hand was on fire. I quickly noticed that it didn't burn me but Alice's arm turned to ash. Alice then tried to tackle me but I put a quick stop to that.

"You're not going anywhere Alice." I said as I just stared into her eyes. I knew I was keeping her in place. It was like I immobilized her and she couldn't move at all.

I took that opportunity to see how everyone else was doing. There were about a hand full left and no one I loved was missing. Purple smoked surrounded us and Esme and Carlisle started throwing vampire parts into the fire. Edward was missing an arm and had venom oozing from his body. Jasper sure could handle himself so I just focused on Alice.

"Looks like you lost." I told her.

"I hate you." She sneered at me.

"Oh no however will I live with myself." I sighed

"You took everything from me! My family! And it's your fault that he's dead!" She yelled. I was about to ask who she was talking about when I had a vision. Well more like I saw Alice's thoughts, her memories played out like a vision.

_-memory-_

_Her human life when her family sent her way because they thought she was crazy. Then she woke up as a vampire and James was there beside her._

"_Don't be scared Ali I'm here for you. I'll keep you safe." He told her. _

_James changed her and told her they were mates. She loved him and would do anything for him. He loved her visions not her though. He dumped her like yesterday's trash when he realized that her visions weren't accurate all the time. Then she had a vision of the Cullens. Right from the start she started manipulating them. She was just the small innocent girl that tragically got turned. She told everyone that she couldn't remember anything. She played everything so perfect until Edward found out her secret but he didn't care he hated the family especially Carlisle for changing him. So they both manipulated the whole family not caring if anyone got hurt. They never liked them._

_-end memory-_

"So James is the real reason why you're so pissed." I stated.

"He was my mate and it's your fault that he's dead."

"Alice Alice Alice he didn't love you and he most definitely wasn't your mate." I told her.

"I love him and I will kill you."

I kind of felt bad for her. James lied to her, made her believe that he loved her that they were meant to be together forever. However, I wasn't going to just let her go.

"I'll make your death fast." I told her. She just growled at tried to attack me. I manipulated my fire power to burn her into an instant pile of ashes.

Once Alice was dead I noticed Jasper throwing the last pieces of Edward into the fire. He looked up at me and made his way over. He inspected for any damages before we made our way to everyone. Carlisle was looking the wolves over. Jacob had broken a couple of ribs, Seth's leg was broken and Paul had dislocated his shoulder. Those were the worst. The rest of them had some cuts and bruises but nothing that wouldn't heal in a couple of hours.

I felt the new powers that I had gained and knew what I could do. Carlisle was checking how bad Seth's leg was broken when I walked over.

"Carlisle can you switch places with me really quick?" I asked him.

"I'm checking his leg right now."

"I know I could fix it please move over a little." I asked again. He looked at me with curious eyes but moved over none the less.

"Bells?" Seth groaned as I put my cold hands on his leg.

"Don't worry Seth I'll fix your leg in no time." I told him. I felt a blue glow go down my arm onto Seth and just like magic his leg was fixed. I got up and pulled Seth up as well.

"That's awesome! It's not broken anymore!" Seth screamed in joy.

I moved to Paul and relocated his shoulder without causing him any pain then did the same to Jacob's ribs.

"New power?" Peter asked.

"Yup." I smiled.

**Sorry for not updating in a long time! I hope you liked the chapter. Please REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

I'm so glad that the fight was finally over and that everyone was safe. A part of me felt bad that we killed Alice and Edward, even if they did go rogue. I know that they never truly loved the Cullens but Esme thought of them as her children once and I know it hurt her to have it end this way. Once everything was cleaned up and fixed the wolves went back to La Push, Charlie came back to the house and the Volturi went home to Italy. Peter and Char decided to stay with us for a while saying that they've been meaning to come spend time with Jasper.

It's been three days since the fight and everyone was calm and happy. Charlie was relieved that the danger had been eliminated. Victoria had spent more time with her mate Jonathan and I couldn't be happier for her. Jonathan was amazing and absolutely perfect for her.

My new powers were amazing. I figured out that I could make people do whatever I wanted, had a better control of fire and other elements and could see into people's past. I had one more new power but I haven't told everyone else yet. I had to wait for the perfect moment to talk about it because it would change everyone's lives. We were all hanging out watching a movie when I had a vision.

_-vision-_

_Someone was running. The welcome to Forks sign passed by in a blur. A vampire with topaz eyes and a hint of red in them. A female with long black hair stopped right at the end of the Cullen's driveway with a small smile. She inhaled deeply and her smile grew._

"_Mate." She sighed. I saw pictures of Charlie flow through her mind._

_-end of vision- _

When the vision was over everyone was staring at me. I couldn't help but smile like the Cheshire cat.

"Bells?"

I looked up at Jasper and he raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to have company in about 5 minutes." I told them.

"Who my dear?" Esme asked.

"No one we know but she'll be family." Peter answered her.

"No fair why does he know! Belly boo tell me!" Emmett whined.

"She didn't tell him Em it's his knower." Char smiled at him.

"We should head out to meet her." Carlisle said.

"Come on dad." I said extending him my hand to pull him off the couch.

We all gathered outside and waited for her to arrive.

"You're sure she's not a threat right?" Jonathan asked while wrapping an arm around Victoria.

"She's not a threat." I confirmed.

We all heard her running before she came into view. Just like in my vision she stopped at the end of the driveway with a smile and inhaled. She was a bit taken back from the amount of people that were waiting for her. I heard her thoughts say mate before the same pictures of Charlie flowed through my mind from earlier.

"Hello I'm Bella." I said as I walked towards her with Jasper close behind me. As I got closer to her I felt my body absorb her power.

"Hello I'm Danielle." She whispered kind of scared.

"Don't be scared I had a vision of you and I know why you're here. Come meet everyone else." I smiled. She nodded and allowed me to link arms with her before gently pulling her towards everyone.

"Guys this is Danielle. Danielle this is Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Carlisle and his mate Esme, Jonathan and his mate Victoria, Peter and his mate Charlotte, that's Jasper my mate and this is Charlie my father." I smiled.

"Hello everyone." Danielle smiled while still looking at Charlie.

"Why don't we go inside and get to know each other?" Victoria said as she caught on what was happening between the two.

Everyone went around and told Danielle about themselves. She was calm and comfortable while listening to everyone. She listened to Charlie talk with love swirling in her eyes while she learned about him.

"I suppose it's my turn. I was born and raised in Minnesota; I lived with my parents and siblings until I was turned by some nomad that was passing through. I don't know why he changed me but when I woke up I was alone but somehow I knew what I was. I knew what I had to do to survive and that I had to leave. I knew I needed blood but refused to drink from people so I fed from animals. I left the state and started thinking about where I was going to go when I started getting pictures in my mind of you Charlie. I don't know how else to explain it but I had to come find you." She said.

"How did you know where I was?" He asked her.

"It's like when I first woke up. I just knew where to go and what to do." She answered.

"Do you know why you started to get pictures of Charlie?" Carlisle asked her.

"I believe it's because he's my mate." She whispered and looked down. Charlie moved closer to her and lifted her head up gently with his hand.

"Is that why I feel this connection to you?" He asked her. She shook her head yes.

"Bella is it true? Are they mates?" Rose asked me.

"Yup!" I answered.

"How do you know?" Danielle asked me with hope in her eyes.

"You know how I said I had a lot of powers well I'm able to see relationships and I see that you two are mates." I told her.

After we all got to know each other we each left with our mates so that Danielle and Charlie could get to know each other more. Jasper and I came to the river and laid down on the grass in each other's arms looking up at the sky. Not long after it became dark and the stars were shinning bright above us.

"I love you Bella." Jasper whispered.

"I love you too Jasper." I whispered back.

Tomorrow would be the day. The timing was finally perfect. I would tell them about the one power that I kept a secret.

**I hoped you all liked the chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. You guys are amazing. **

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Jasper' POV**

I didn't think my life could get any more amazing. Bella makes me feel complete. I started wondering what was going to happen now that the school year and the fight were over. What if Victoria and Bella decided to leave? Obviously I would go with her and I know Jonathan would leave with Victoria but did I just want to leave my family? Would Bella stay with Charlie and Danielle? Would she mind to stay with the entire family? What was going to happen with everyone? That's something that we all had to talk about.

**Bella's POV**

Today was finally the day! I'm super excited to tell everyone about my power. I had decided not to tell them all at the same time. I knew I had to tell Rose first. She was going to be the one that was the most effected by my power. I've been looking over a million different ways to tell her and I think I finally came up with a simple but straight to the point way of telling her. I decided to make my way to Rose who was in her room talking to Emmett about cars.

"Rose?" I said as I knocked on the door.

"Come in Bells." She said. I smiled as I felt their love for each other.

"What are you up to Belly boo?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing I was just wondering if I could borrow Rose from you Emmett?"

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked as she came over to me looking to see if I was hurt or something.

"Everything is perfect I just wanted to talk to you in private."

"Ok then. We'll be back Em." Rose told Emmett as she followed me out the door.

Rose and I walked outside before running into the woods far away from everyone so that we could talk without everyone listening.

"Are you okay Bella?" A concerned Rose asked me.

"I'm fine. There's just something I wanted to talk to you about." I told her.

"Ok."

"Rose. What's the one thing you want? Something that you've always wanted?" I asked her. I already knew what it was and I knew it was hard for her to talk about.

"_A baby." She whispered to me in her thoughts._

"What if I told you I could make that happen?" I asked her.

"REALLY? HOW?" She said as excitement filled her voice.

"It's one of the new powers I got that I didn't tell you guys about. I had to wait for the perfect time to tell you but the power is to see what a person most desires and being able to grant it. Even without me already knowing what you wanted I could see what it was. Rose, you and Emmett can have a baby." I told her.

"Oh Bella! I'd love to have Emmett's baby." She sobbed as she pulled me into a hug. I held her as she sobbed and once she was in control again I told her how everything was going to happen. When we were done talking about everything we made our way back to the house. Emmett, Jasper, Jonathan and Peter were playing video games in the living room while Char, Victoria and Danielle were talking. When we walked in Esme and Carlisle made their way into the living room.

"Rose why are you so happy?" Jasper asked her.

"Because dear brother Bella just gave me the best news in my entire life." She smiled.

"Which is?" Peter asked glaring at me since I had stopped his gift from spoiling the surprise.

"Emmett can you come here please?" She asked. Emmett made his way over to her as I sat down in Jasper's lap.

"What is it baby?" He asked her.

"What if I told you we could have a baby?" She asked him as everyone gasped.

"Are you serious?" He said. Rose nodded her head furiously.

"You'd make me the happiest man alive but how?" He asked as he held her in his arms.

"I've been keeping one of my new powers a secret from you guys. I had to wait for the timing to be right. I could see the one thing that everyone desires and I could grant it. I could use this power to allow you guys to have a baby." I told them but specifically Emmett.

I went into explaining how my power worked and how it would be safe for Rose and Emmett to have a baby. I answered every question that Carlisle had before they all realized that this was happening.

"When can we get started?" Rose asked me.

"As soon as you'd like." I smiled.

"Can we do it now?" She asked. I nodded and signaled them to stand before making my way to stand in front of them. I put a hand of each of them before closing my eyes and letting my power flow from my body down my arms into Rose and Emmett. After about two minutes my power finished doing its magic and I stepped away from them and into Jasper's waiting arms.

"That's it! Go get your baby making moves on." I told them.

"But not here go to your house so we don't have to hear you two going at it like wild rabbits." Jasper said before they ran out of the house. I don't think I've ever been happier at the fact that every Cullen couple had their own house further from the main house. I walked over to Esme and Carlisle.

"Esme I could do the same for you if you'd like." I told her. I knew she wanted to have her own child but seeing as she couldn't she never said anything.

"Do you mean that Bella?" Esme asked. I smiled and looked at Carlisle who was oozing happiness and love.

"Of course."

"What do you think Carlisle?" Esme asked him.

"I'd love to have a baby with you dear."

Once again I placed a hand one each of them before letting my power do its thing. Once it was done I smiled and told them I was finished. They looked at everyone before making their way up the stairs. I offered the others to use my gift on them but they all politely declined for now. Danielle went to meet Charlie so they could spend the night at our old house in Forks. Jonathan and Victoria decide to spend some alone time in Seattle. Peter and Char bid their goodbyes before going back home to Texas promising to visit more often. That left Jasper and I alone. Before we could make any plans I knew I needed to visit a few more people before the night was over.

**So what do you think of the power? I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

Jasper and I made our way to the bounty line and waited for a wolf to show up. Once one came into view I knew it was Seth.

"Hey Seth, Can you get Sam for us? It's not an emergency or anything I just want to talk to him about something." He nodded his head before running off. Not long after Sam was standing in front of us alone.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I don't really know how else to phrase this so let's just go for being blunt about it. I've been keeping one of my powers from everyone until it was time to use it which the timing is now. My gift is to be able to see what a person most desires and being able to grant it so I want to do that with you guys." I told him.

"What do you mean grant it? How does that work?" He asked.

"Basically it's like a wish. All I have to do it touch the person and let my power do its thing." I said.

"And you want to grant the pack's desires?" He asked confused.

"Well yeah but not just the pack's everyone here. The pack, the imprints and you're families." I smiled.

"Um… wow that's nice of you." He smiled back.

"So however you want to do it. We can all meet here or everyone can go over to the house. Whichever way is easier for you." I said.

"Just give me a second." He said before he ran off to phase. I could have easily listened to what he was going to tell the pack but I try not to. It takes away the element of surprise. After about two minutes he came back.

"Ok well why don't you guys come over to my house." He said.

"What about the treaty?" Jasper asked him.

"You've proven yourselves. You're not a threat. You're welcome onto our land for tonight." He told us.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

We followed him back to his house and into his back yard where everyone was at. They were all cautious of us being here but otherwise didn't do anything. I told them the same thing that I told Sam and answered any question that they had about it. They were interested and a little scared but at the same time willing to do it.

"Does anyone want me to do it?" I asked them. Some nodded so I asked who wanted to be first. People looked around before someone spoke up.

"I'll do it." Billy said. I smiled and let go of Jasper's hand. I slowly made my way over to him and looked him in the eyes. Once I knew what he wanted I smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said. I nodded then placed my hand on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and let my power flow. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and removed my hand. I stepped back and smiled at him.

"It's done." I told him. He didn't do anything and just started at me with fear in his eyes.

"Dad?" Jacob said.

"What happened?" Someone asked.

"Nothing he's just a bit freaked out and thinking it through." I answered.

"Billy it's okay. You can do." I said as I extended my hands towards him. He nodded and grabbed both of my hands before letting me gently pull him out of his wheelchair. When we stepped away from it everyone gasped. I let go of his hands and he walked around for a little before returning to me and giving me a strong huge. Billy was full of happiness and joy while he continued to walk around.

People were more willing to allow me to use my power on them. I made my way over to Paul and smiled at him. He nodded but looked down at the ground. Slowly I placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his face to meet mine. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I could it you know. It'll make your life easier." I whispered. He gave me a small smile before nodding. I let my power flow for a while before removing my hand from his body.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Paul what was yours man?" Embry asked.

"My anger problem." He said.

I went to Sam and Emily and smiled when I noticed theirs was the same thing. I placed my hand on Emily's shoulder for a minute and right away people started to gasp. The three long scars on her face slowly started to disappear. Standing in front of Jacob I smiled and placed my hand on him only for a second.

"In five days go to the diner in Forks sit in the booth closest to the far wall. Her name is Sarah." I whispered. He smiled and hugged me. I went to Seth and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When you start school there will be a new girl named Eleanor. She's in your first period. Bring an extra pencil." I smiled. The last one was Leah. She froze when I placed my hand on her but didn't do anything.

"Next Friday on first beach at noon. His name's Dean. He just moved here." I told her.

"Thanks Bella." She smiled.

After talking to everyone and telling them you're welcome a million times Jasper and I finally went to his house near the Cullen home. We laid on his bed holding each other going over everything that's happened since we met. I finally felt at peace with my life. Everyone I loved was happy and I finally found my soul mate. Jasper was hands down best thing that's ever happened to me.

**I didn't want to confuse anyone with the whole granting of desires so here's what everyone got:**

**Rose and Emmett: ability to have a baby**

**Esme and Carlisle: ability to have a baby **

**Billy: got the use of his legs back**

**Paul: in control of his anger**

**Emily and Sam: removed Emily's scars**

**Jacob: where and when he'll find his imprint**

**Seth: where and when he'll find his imprint**

**Leah: where and when she'll find her imprint**

**All the others were happy without their desire being granted. The wolves that already had an imprint were already complete. I'll be wrapping up the story in about another two chapters. Thanks for your reviews and PLEASE GO REVIEW!**


End file.
